maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy
This segment is a crossover of Destroy Build Destroy and Bob the Builder. This segment is from the episode Kung-Fu Blander/Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy. thumb|300px|right|Original Video Plot The scene begins with Bob the Builder telling Scoop for one more push and then they can have lunch. Scoop agrees happily and Bob says "Can we build it or what?" and they respond with "Yes we can!" After that the house behind them exploded and Bob asked what is going on; Andrew W.K. pushed him aside and talked to the camera that it is "Destroy Build Destroy". After that he partied around and got a set going with a team. Meanwhile in the background, Bob asked "Did that just happen?" and the machines reply with "Yes, it did". Andrew W.K. asks Bob what he is building today and Bob replies with confidence mostly pull out a sandwich. Andrew W.K. slaps the sandwich Bob built which made Bob say "Hey! I just made that." and Andrew W.K. responds with "And I just destroyed it" he explains how on "Destroy Build Destroy" they smash old stuff and turn them into something new. Andrew W.K. turns Bob's sandwich into something new and exotic. Bob said his sandwich wasn't old and Andrew W.K. says it wasn't but his friend is. It goes to Scoop who is high in the air by a metal attracting machine. Bob asks Scoop not to panic and Scoop says not to but lets a out a gas behind. Bob asks Andrew W.K. to put Scoop down and he does by making him fall to the ground and thus destroying him. Scoop asks if he can be fixed by Bob and he replies with 3 words. Andrew W.K. interrupts him by saying "Destroy Build Destroy" as the 3 words. Bob tries to tell the children he was going to say "Yes we can." But they all are looking at parts from Scoop. Bob asks Lofty to save Scoop but he was in a TNT place in which Bob blew up because he accidentally sat on the TNT puller. After that he makes a note to never sit again. Andrew W.K. pops up and asks Bob what team he wants to be, red or blue, shirts or skins, innie or outies, and Bob joins neither. Andrew W.K. then talks into a microphone and gives directions to the children and Bob asks why he has to yell everything and Andrew W.K. responds by showing he can also playing rock music on a guitar while the children make their vehicles. In the end, they were a mix up of Lofty and Scoop and the parts were in different places. Bob asks what happened to them and Andrew W.K. says it's for a good cause like to see who can throw a watermelon farther. The kids count down and they throw watermelons and one of them hits Bob. Andrew W.K. announces the winner and says it is him for getting the show to air in first place and asks the kids to destroy the vehicles again which makes Bob say "This show is incoherent" but gets run over by the children. At this point, Bob asks that if he can build them and Andrew W.K. allows him. Bob builds Build Tron with his machines and says "Watch, learn, and watch, children" which makes Andrew W.K. say if it is repetitive but gets grab by Build Tron and the children say "Destroy, Andrew W.K., Destroy". The segment ends with Andrew W.K. getting smacked into a billboard many times. References *Andrew W.K. *Gallagher *Voltron Characters *Bob the Builder *Scoop *Lofty *Muck *Dizzy *Andrew W.K. *Children *Right Lofty + Scoop Machine *Gallagher *Build Tron Transcript (Scene begins with Bob the Builder and a tree planted) (Scoop comes in pushing dirt) Bob the Builder: One more push and we can break for lunch, Scoop. (Scene back out to show also Muck, Dizzy and Lofty.) Scoop: Ok, Bob! Bob the Builder: Great job, team! (Scene zooms in on Bob the Builder) Can we build it or what? (Scene backs out) Bob's Machines: Yes, we can! (House in the background exploded and everyone got scared) (Scene zooms in on Bob the Builder who looks scared) Bob the Builder: What's going on? (Andrew W.K. pushes Bob the Builder aside) Andrew W.K.: I'm Andrew W.K. and this is "Destroy, (Scene backs out to machines looking scared) Build, (Scene zooms in on Andrew W.K.) Destroy!" (Scene goes to Andrew W.K. playing guitar and then multiplying into a lot, a scene said PARTY for a quick second, a kid blows a party horn, and Andrew W.K. finishes with playing a guitar, a team pops up behind him, spotlights and stuff on set appear, and the ruined house gets exploded again but no pieces fly.) (Scene goes to Bob the Builder and his machines who are looking shocked) Bob the Builder: Did that just happen? Bob's Machines: Yes, it did. (The title card "Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy" appears) (Scene goes to Andrew W.K. talking to Bob the Builder) Andrew W.K.: Bob, my teams can destroy anything you build, so, what are you trying to build today? (Scene goes to Bob the Builder) Bob the Builder: Well, (Bob pulls out a sandwich) confidence mostly. (Bob the Builder almost eats his sandwich but it gets slapped away by Andrew W.K.) Bob the Builder: Hey! I just made that. (Scene backs out to Andrew W.K.) Andrew W.K.: And I just destroyed it. (Andrew W.K. starts to make the sandwich into something new) On "Destroy, Build, Destroy," we smash up old things and turn them into awesome new things. (Andrew W.K. shows Bob the Builder his new sandwich creation) Andrew W.K.: See? Bob the Builder: That sandwich wasn't old. (Scene backs out to Andrew W.K.) Andrew W.K.: No, but your friend is. (Scene goes to Scoop in the air being held by a metal attracting machine) Scoop: Am I in heaven? (Scene goes to Bob the Builder) Bob the Builder: (Gasps) Oh, no. Scoop, don't panic. (Scene goes to Scoop while raising his loader) Scoop: I'll try not to, Bob. (A gas appears at the end of Scoop) Scoop: But I think Scoop just pooped. (Scene goes to Bob the Builder talking to Andrew W.K.) Bob the Builder: Get him down from there right now. Andrew W.K.: Let's do it! (Scene goes back to Scoop and the machine lets go of him) Scoop: Aaaaahhhhh! (Scene goes to Bob the Builder looking scared) Bob the Builder: Aaaaahhhhh! (Scene goes to Andrew W.K.) Andrew W.K.: Aaaaahhhhh! (Scene goes to the team of children) Children: Yay! (Scene backs out and Scoop lands and gets destroyed) Scoop: Can you fix me, Bob? (Scene goes to Bob the Builder) Bob the Builder: Scoop, I've got 3 words for you. (Andrew W.K. pops up in front of Bob the Builder) Andrew W.K.: Destroy, Build, Destroy! Bob the Builder: Wait! I was gonna say, (Scene goes to the team of children getting some parts from destroyed Scoop while Bob the Builder comes from the background) Yes, we can. Yes, we can. (Scene goes to Bob the Builder) Bob the Builder: Yes, we can. Oh, Lofty, we have to save Scoop. Lofty? (Scene goes to Lofty in an area full of TNT) Lofty: This parking lot is bumpy. (Scene goes to Bob the Builder) Bob the Builder: Oh, no, Lofty! Don't move. (Scene zooms in on Bob the Builder) Let me sit for a second and figure this out. (Bob the Builder sits on the TNT puller causing a boom and explodes Lofty leaving his parts flying and landing making a clatter sound in the background) Bob the Builder: Note to self "never sit". (Andrew W.K. comes from the left side) Andrew W.K.: Hey, Bob, you're welcome to play, man, but you gotta pick a team first- (Andrew W.K. wears a red shirt) red or (Andrew W.K. goes on the right side wearing a blue shirt) blue? (Andrew W.K. appears upside down wearing a white shirt) shirts or (Andrew W.K. appears wearing no shirt on the right side right-side up) skins? (Andrew W.K. appears on the left side with no shirt and zooms in on his body) Innie or (Andrew W.K.'s belly button pops out) outie? (Scene goes to Bob the Builder) Bob the Builder: How about nice person or jerk? (Scene backs out showing Andrew W.K. talking into a bullhorn while Bob the Builder covers his ears) Andrew W.K.: All right, teams, time for you to turn those broken heaps of garbage into catapults! Bob the Builder: Do you have to yell everything? Andrew W.K.: No, I can also do this! (A lightning hits Andrew W.K.'s bullhorn and turns it into a guitar and he starts to play rock music) (The scene goes to kids gathering parts from destroyed Lofty and Scoop and turns it into something else while Andrew W.K. still plays rock music with his guitar) (Rock Music ends when the teams finish their machines and looks likes both a mixture of Lofty and Scoop with parts in different places) Right Lofty + Scoop Machine: I feel weird. (Scene goes to Bob the Builder and Andrew W.K.) Bob the Builder: What have you done to them? Andrew W.K.: It's all right, Bob. It's all for a good cause. Bob the Builder: Like what? Andrew W.K.: Like seeing who can shoot a watermelon (Scene goes to loaders carrying watermelons) further! (Scene goes to the some children) Children: 3, (Scene goes to other team of children) 2, (Scene goes to Bob the Builder and Gallagher with a large wooden mallet) 1! (Both mixed up Lofty + Scoop machines throw the watermelons) (Scene goes to Bob the Builder and Andrew W.K. and one of the watermelons hit Bob the Builder) Bob the Builder: Ooh! Andrew W.K.: And the winner is...me! For getting this show on the air in the first place. Now, destroy them again. (Scene goes to Bob the Builder with watermelon parts over him) Bob the Builder: Again? This show is incoherent. (Group of children walks over Bob the Builder cheering happily) Children: Yay! (Bob the Builder gets up) Bob the Builder: Wait. This time, I'll put them back together. (Andrew W.K. comes in from the right side) Andrew W.K.: That's the spirit, Bob. (Scene zooms in a little on Bob the builder) Bob the Builder: Ready to form...Build Tron. (Bob the Builder talks while he forms Build Tron. Also, the background is moving up fast) Bob the Builder: Form arms and legs, and I'll form the head. (Build Tron gets finished) Watch, learn, and watch, children. (Scene goes to Andrew W.K.) Andrew W.K.: Isn't that repetitive? Oh, wait, I get it, because- (Build Tron grabs Andrew W.K. by the legs) Andrew W.K.: What-Oh! Aah! Aah! (Build Tron puts Andrew W.K. somewhere else and scene goes to the children) Children: Destroy, Andrew W.K., destroy! (Build Tron keeps smashing Andrew W.K. into an Andrew W.K. billboard) Andrew W.K.: Oh! Oh! Ow! Ow! Oh! Oh...Ohh! (Segment ends) Trivia *For a split second after Andrew W.K. says "Destroy Build Destroy" when he first arrives, you can see a scene saying "PARTY" *The 2 machines that got destroyed were Scoop and Lofty. *The teams were color orange and color green *Andrew W.K. offered Bob teams Red or Blue, Shirts or Skins, Innie or Outie. *The legs of Build Tron were the machines the kids made, the body was parts of Scoop and Lofty, Dizzy was the arms, and Bob the Builder was the head. *Scoop is missing his backhoe. *Lofty is purple with red lips instead of blue with sky blue lips. *Muck is cerulean instead of red. *Dizzy is pink instead of orange. *Roley and Wendy are absent from the team. *Gallagher appeared during the countdown with a large wooden mallet. *Bob is different than how he looked in Mouse M.D. *Andrew W.K. is the first person to voice as himself. *Bob's undershirt is green and yellow instead of orange and yellow. *Antagonist: Andrew W.K. *The sign Andrew W.K. was whacked read "Read. Billboard. Read." Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts